the dragons assassination
by thetruedragonslayer
Summary: natsu took a job that sent him to kirogowa prep school class 3-E. how will his class mates treat him? how will he sevive? and can he hid his magic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone sorry for not posting in a while I was busy trying to finish the tartaros arc on fairy tail and the first season of assassination class room I need your help on what I should post next for: the one natsu and the dragon in alfheim so put in the reviews your ideas**

Dragon class room

Chapter 1: meatings

"hi" talking

'hi' thinking

 _Hi_ firing a weapon

 **Hi** magic being used

"Great one day I'm in the guild hall and the next I'm attending class" said a boy as he jumped down from a tree and started walking up a mountain

"natsu?" said a boy with light blue hair and a boy with red hair

"oh nagisa, hi karma" natsu said

"are you ready for your first day at E-class" asked karma

"ya I think I am" natsu said giving his toothy grin

 _Line break_

"Hello class today we have a new class mate and his name is now this is an odd one" said Ms. jelavic (Ms. Bitch) "Natsu dragggneeeel?"

"close but it's just, dragneel, natsu dragneel" said natsu as he entered the room

"so" natsu asked "where do you keep the fire"

"WHAT" everyone in the room yelled (and that's koro-sensei, Ms. Bitch, karasuma, and all the students)

"dam it natsu why would you ask that" as natsu's left half went demonic it said

"I'm sorry if I'm hungry ok E.N.D" said natsu right half

"well why didn't you eat on the way here" asked E.N.D

"look just leave and I'll talk to you later ok" said natsu

Just then the E.N.D left natsu as all the kids and teachers stood in shock

"what" said natsu as he found a seat next to karma

"you know the class calls me the demon" whispered karma

"wow for what" asked natsu

"I honestly don't know" said karma questioning himself

Just then a kid walked in with silver hair

"hello itona" said koro-sensei "here to try and kill me again"

"no someone more power full is here" as itona said this his gaze averted to natsu

"you will be my opponent" said itona pointing at natsu

"which one" said natsu with a toothy grin

"wa-… er-…ummmmm…" itona said as his eyes widened

"one of us or both of us… wait you'll fight both of us if you're fighting one or the other" said natsu not really paying attention

"why" asked itona

"WHAT YOU MADE ITONA ASK WHY" yelled itona's guardian

"just who are you natsu" asked koro-sensei

"just shut up and watch" natsu said as he pulled out a gun and fired as he assembled a machine gun

 _Bang bang, bang, splat, splat, splat_

"3 shots and he took out itona" said a shocked class

"jezz you move slower than erza eating a strawberry cheesecake and that's slow" laughed natsu

"alright let's get on with class shall we" said koro-sensei

"fire" yelled Ryoma

As everyone was out of rounds _bang_

Everyone saw one of koro-sensei's tentacles being blown off

"heh" snickered natsu

"how" asked Rinka

"Umm… I have a friend who helped me" natsu said 'I really need to thank bisca and alzack for the shooting lessons'

End of chapter one

Hi everyone I would love your help for my story's so if you could write them in the reviews that would be amazing so plz help I don't know what to add to those story's since SAO III hasn't come out yet and the other is just a random Idea I had in my head at the time thanks

thetruedragonslayer


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

**Chapter 2: the plan**

"What was that" asked nagisa

"why didn't you finish him off" asked Ryoma

"not in the job description" natsu answered

"yes, it is" said karma

"not for me" natsu said

Everyone just looked at him with a blank stair

"ok if were done I have a cranky other third of a mind to talk to" natsu said as he got up

When natsu walked out of the room everyone wanted to see everyone's plans

"and that's mine what's yours" was what you could hear from different places around the class

Just as they stopped natsu came into the class

"natsu I think you can help me what do you say. I could help you" professor bitch said trying to seduced him

"actually, I'm here to help everyone but they have to look for the opportunity" he said "and I don't think my wife will like you trying anything with me because you don't know what she is like when she's mad"

"WIFE" the class yelled

"Yes, Ashely she is very sweet and I hate being here without her luckily our daughter is 4 so I haven't missed her first steps, first words, and first spell" natsu said gazing off into the sky

"spell" asked Rinka

"umm did I say that out loud" asked natsu

"Yes, you did" said a new voice

"daddy" said a small voice

"Ashely, Fuyu what are you doing master said that he wouldn't send anybody" natsu said as he got up and hugged the two girls (A/N: Ashely is acnologia in human form so shut up)

"he didn't you left the request on the bed" she said in a sweet voice

"I'm sorry" natsu said as he got on his knees to pick up fuyu

"also, we need a vacation so I thought when we are here we could have a min vacation" she said as she watched her daughter ride her father like a horse

"excuse but we are in the middle of class if you could wait in my office you little-" professor bitch was saying

"Ashley calm down" natsu said as he got up and ruffled his daughter's hair

"fine but we need to talk little miss girl in white" Ashley said as she walked out of class

"ummm… what" professor bitch asked

"come with me" Ashley rephrased what she said

When they left fuyu went up to karasuma

"you look like uncle gajeel Mr." she said in the cutest voice

"who" asked karasuma as he squatted down

"someone who is like a brother to me" natsu said as he went over and picked up fuyu

" **If you try anything again I will eat you hole and not think again about it** " they herd the screaming voice of Ashley

"it looks like they sorted themselves out" said natsu as he looked at the door

"is mommy going dragon style" asked fuyu

A few minutes earlier with Ashely and professor bitch

"what was that I saw you doing with MY natsu" Ashely asked as she turned around to shut the door

"asking him for help" Ms. Bitch replied "and other things"

"well don't he's mine" said Ashley

"well I don't see a ring on your finger so I think I can" Ms. Bitch said

"well I can't show you because its inaporoperet to show and If you try anything again **I will eat you hole and not think again about it** " yelled Ashley as she left

back with natsu

"fuyu I think it's time for you and mommy to go" natsu said as he looked down at her

"why daddy" fuyu asked as she gave her father a confused look

"because mommy had to raise her voice" he said with a smile

"ok bye bye daddy" fuyu said with a smile

Just than out of fuyu's little mouth came a *burp* with a little fire

"op" was all natsu could say

 **Chapter E.N.D**


	3. Chapter 3 what

**Chapter 3**

"why did she burp out fire" asked karasuma

"no reason" said a natsu who was sweating bullets

"then why" asked karasuma again

"why what" asked Ashely as she walked in to provent what happened from happening

"your daughter burped and a little fire came out" said karma

"oh" said Ashely

"Ashely tell me the hotel and I'll meet you there after class is over" said natsu trying to get them out

"alright" said Ashely as she took a step closer to him "sniff me out"

"I heard that's a good hotel" said natsu

"say goodbye to daddy" said Ashely as she picked up fuyu

"goodbye daddy" said fuyu

once they left koro-sansei walked to the front of the room (does he walk)

"let's get back to math"

"I want to know why natsu is married to such a boom shell" said Taiga "she's so hot"

All of a sudden, they all felt the tempter rise in the room and all eyes turned to natsu who had steam rising of him

"What. Did. you. Say. About. MY. Wife" asked natsu glaring at taiga

"I…ummmm…..i said" taiga said looking for any exits "I think my mom is calling my cell got to take it"

As taiga rushed for the door natsu moved faster than koro-sansei **(A/N: koro-sansei moves at mac 20 natsu moves at mac 30 at normal but you talk about his mate or daughter wrong he moves at mac 40 to him its normal)**

WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. ABOUT. ASHLEY" screamed natsu

"I didn't say anything" said taiga as he cowered in fear

 **Chapter end**

 **Hi I know that all of you have seen the new story and new chapter and I thought 'crack parings are fun to read so why not make one' I need help for a tittle for a natsu and hisui story so help make a tittle so pm me**


	4. Chapter 4 END

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry everyone that I haven't posted in forever but school is the problem but it helps.**

 **Natsu: your just lazy**

 **Me: that was a half of it now on to the story**

"normal people/natsu's family" talking

"YELLING"

" _thinking"_

" **E.N.D talking"**

" _ **E.N.D thinking"**_

"I didn't say anything" said taiga as he cowered in fear

"no I think you say that MY wife was hot" said natsu

"well she is" said taiga as he forgot what pissed off natsu first

" **well it's too bad I'm here"** said E.N.D

"who are you" asked nagisa

" **I'm the one who is going to kill koro-sensei"** said E.N.D

Just then Terasaka's gang came at E.N.D with a knife and gun and tried to kill him (key word tried) evetime terasaka came close they would get punched until E.N.D saw koro-sensei standing in the front of the class

" **well, well I think your koro-sensei"** said E.N.D

"yes, can I help you" asked koro-sensei

Faster than koro-sensei going for a magazine and payday he was at the front of the class when the class realized that terasaka had multiple cuts on his stomach, back and arms that looked like claws

" **I want to know if my claws can hurt you and kill you if I can"** the demon said as he raised his claw and swiped down completely obliterated koro-sensei's tentacle (an arm)

"now that feels weird that won't have regenerated until tomorrow" said koro-sensei

" **good 'cuz now I'm going to kill your class"** the demon said as he turned around and went straight for nagisa **"you are my biggest threat"** as he kept attacking the kids Ashely ran in and kissed him for 184,640,540 hits and professor bitch just stood in shock as Ashely gave her a smirk as she left

"sorry" said natsu as he left

 **First off thank you Neko-chan for the Idea I was trying to think of Ideas so if you have any pm me also check out my poll.**

 **Next I wanted to say I'm sorry for not posting in a long time please don't hate me but I should say I finished assassination classroom and I cried at the end of it all so if you haven't finished it do it.**

 **Last all I'm going to say is don't hate me for not posting for a long time so**

 **Again, I'm sorry for not posting in a while and the next chapter will have Karma, Nagisa, Kaede, Isogai, Rio and Maehara find him training**

 **Chapter E.N.D**


End file.
